


Please love me too

by Yumi_chan1234



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Diapers, Fluff, I'll add more as I go, Infantilism, Jealousy, Time Out, Wetting, pull ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_chan1234/pseuds/Yumi_chan1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched all the boys in his room at the center be adopted. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought was there anyone out there to love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please love me too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this story doesn't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Please if you see something wrong tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone at the age of 18 gets tested to see if there Dom, Gen, or Sub. Each group has two subcategories dom or dominant have parent doms (p-Doms) and Masters. Subs or submissive have littles and slaves. Lastly is gen also known as general they are neutral and don't show any dominant or submissive tendencies. Daiki shut the pamphlet he was reading he felt like he had heard everything the pamphlet was saying his whole life.

 

Sitting at the center with his parents waiting for the results of his test was nerve-racking. ' I wish I knew what the test had asked me then I could have studied. What if I got something wrong? Every male in my family has been either a dom or gen. ' Daiki's thoughts were cut off when a smiling lady came out with brightly colored clothes and some papers. "Hello are you the Hansuki's? I have Daiki's test result I'm Sherry." Daiki was going to answer but his father did before him. "Yes we are. Is he a gen or dom?" the caretakers smile faltered a little bit. "He is a wonderful little between the ages of one and a half and three. I'm one of the caretakers at this center and I'll be telling you how to take care of him." Before she could continue the father yelled out. "Don't tell us anything we're not keeping him. We're leaving don't call us about him. You can do whatever you want with him we don't want him." Daiki was heartbroken. "Please dad I'll take the test again I can do better. I know what they're going to ask now I can study for it. Please don't leave me I won't be little I can be a dom." His crying was so hysterical that words weren't coming out anymore. He was trying to follow his parents out the door but the caretaker was holding him back. 

 

"Wait sir both of you have to sign some papers before you can leave him here. It'll only take a few moments." she said sadly to the couple as she saw this happen many times. Picking up Daiki and getting the forms was hard with the new little kicking up a fit. You would think it be easy with how petite he was after she got the forms signed she filed them away. Then took Daiki to the little area to be changed and introduced to everyone. Sherry had struggled a little bit putting him in a diaper and a yellow onesie with little different colored fishes on them with white shorts. She thought he looked adorable in his new outfit. "Don't cry anymore sweetie soon you'll have someone adopt you." she hugged him then wiped his face clean of tears. Making sure his face was clean she took him to the playroom where all the other littles were. "Alright everyone we have a new friend joining us his name is Daiki say hello to him." Daiki looked around the room as they said hello to him. He saw four girls and two boys. As soon as he was put down he crawled to a corner away for everyone. Once in the corner he found a pink unicorn plushie with glitter in it's mane. Daiki hugged the stuffed animal hard trying not to think of how his father looked at him with disguste.

*time skip*

Daiki has been at the center for seven months and no mommy or daddy has even looked his way. He was losing hope of being adopted he saw all the boys in his room be taken home. 'Maybe I have to be extra loud for a mommy or daddy to pick me.' he thought as he woke up for the day. Mrs.Sherry came in to get him ready.

" guess what? Today a daddy is coming to pick a little boy or girl isn't that exciting." She said in a very excited voice. Hoping to pump him up for the visitor she was tired of seeing him sad because no one picked him.

"Do you think he will be my daddy? I really want a home like everyone else." Daiki was so nerves now that he knew someone was coming. "Of course he will fall in love with how cute you are and if he doesn't then he doesn't know what he's missing." she said getting him ready for the special visit.

After his diaper was changed she put Daiki in his favorite clothes. Then took him to the dining area to eat with the other babies. When everyone was done eating they are put into the playroom. That's when a tall man about 6 foot 4 inches with black hair and blue eyes came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story please leave a comment and kudos if you like it. Have a great day! ^.^


End file.
